


we have each other.

by silentlytae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-zombie apocalypse, Survival, eventually explicit???, idk what to tag, mass die off, nomin, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlytae/pseuds/silentlytae
Summary: Lee Jeno never realized that “Nana and I’d do everything together, even if we were the last ones on earth!” would become almost literal. Jeno and Na Jaemin now only have each other after an unknown disease kills off most of the world’s population.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic all by myself. I’m sorry if there are any typos that I miss. I would like to try and update regularly, or finish this chaptered fic all in one go. I would like to thank my long-time best friend, L, for always being supportive of me and hyping me up for this. I hope this fic is somewhat interesting. This might just be a place for me to write out little ideas in my head. (NOT FINISHED BUT I NEEDED TO POST OR ELSE IT WOULD BE DELETED) Thank you.

Lee Jeno never realized that “Nana and I’d do everything together, even if we were the last ones on earth!” would become almost literal. Jeno and Na Jaemin now only have each other after an unknown disease kills off most of the world’s population. 

The sound of glass breaking caused Jeno to jump up from his crouching position by an old leather couch. Jeno had been searching the living room in the old house that he and Jaemin had stumbled upon while looking for goods. The brown, withered leather couch happened to be beside a cabinet full of trinkets and other usable objects. They really didn't need a lot at the moment, but they figured that looking around couldn't hurt. Jeno and Jaemin arrived at the old, 1970's-style home, last night, and managed to get sleep after their search for others proved negative. It was around 9 AM, according to Jeno's black, leather, battery-powered watch. Jeno woke up on his own, naturally, before Jaemin did. After drinking a small amount of water, the scavenge around the house began. 

Jeno did not expect Jaemin to wake up so early, given that Jeno knows Jaemin loves to sleep in. He didn't believe there would be anything wrong, but instinctively he thought he should investigate where the sound came from -just in case. Jeno tip-toed around the taupe-coloured walls that were once beautifully decorated with lively family photos, and slipped around the corner to make his way to the kitchen. The house wasn't big, so he figured that whatever it was, it couldn't have gone far. As he turned the corner for the kitchen, he was looking down at the floor as it changed from a ragged, green carpet, to a yellow patterned tile. Suddenly, his attention was moved from the floor as he was startled once again, by running head on, into Jaemin.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?" Jeno exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Excuse you, I'm just trying to clean up the mess I made. Clearly, the last people who were here just leave shit lying around." Jaemin sassily retorted back.

"What happened?" Jeno asked.

"I woke up and went to look for you, since you weren't in your bedroom." Jaemin explained, "your bedroom" in air quotes. "I walked into the kitchen, tripped on something, tried to grab onto the counter, but pulled a jar down with me. Now I'm cleaning. So if you'll excuse me, I have to look for a dust pan."

Jeno doesn't reply to Jaemin, he just simply watches him walk away. He starts thinking back to how they would talk before everything happened. Jaemin hasn't changed hardly at all since all hell broke loose. Somehow, he's managed to stay sassy and witty, just like how he used to be. He never lets anything bring him down, and he has always tried to bring happiness into Jeno's life, even if he himself is struggling. Jeno met Jaemin at school when they were eight years old. As cliché as it sounds, Jaemin's family moved to their town, and he was the new boy at school. Jeno was quite popular amongst his little friends, and immediately made it his goal to become friends with the new kid. They didn't have hardly any similar interests, but they hit it off right away. Jeno was the out-going, sociable, little eight year old that was interested in hockey and baseball while Jaemin was the boy who liked playing hopscotch at recess, and running around playing imagination games. One day after school, Jaemin asked his mom if he could go over to Jeno's and right away she perked up and agreed. She looked around for young Jeno's parents, but instead saw him talking to an older, grey haired man. Jaemin ran up to Jeno and asked 

"Jeno, is this your grandpa?"

Jeno replied "Yeah, this is him" with a big toothy-grin. Later that night, eight year old Jeno would explain that his parents died when he wasn't even a year old, and his grandpa takes care of him. It was a lot for little Jaemin to process, but he never let that stop him from becoming Jeno's best friend. When they hit middle school, they were inseparable. Jeno was still very popular and was starting to become a big interest for all the young girls at their school. Jaemin was popular too, as he was Jeno's best friend. As high school came around, life became stressful for Jeno. School work stressed him out, he had a couple of girlfriends by then, realized and came out to Jaemin as bisexual, but the most stressful of all -his grandpa was sick. Jeno knew as he got older that this would happen; at some point or another, Jeno would be left alone with no biological family. All he had for family was Jaemin and his parents who took him under their wing when Jeno's grandfather passed away. Time's were hard for Jeno and many nights he spent them awake crying, but Jaemin was always there for him, always making him smile.

Jaemin and Jeno had just graduated when the virus first became known to the public. News stations in July of 2018 reported that people in Asia and Australia were getting sick with an unknown super-bug and dying. The public weren't to fear however, as it was almost guaranteed that a cure or vaccine would come about soon. The vaccine never happened, or at least was never made public soon enough as the virus spread to Europe and Africa, then finally over to North and South America. It became a worldwide pandemic. The scary part was that nobody knew how it was spread or contracted, or why some people showed symptoms, and others didn't. By September of 2018, most of Australia's population was gone and there were no reported humans alive in New Zealand. Asian countries were next. It was like the Black Plague had come back to wipe out the rest of the world, except this disease was not the plague, but was worse. Fortunately, the dead stayed dead and medical professionals were somehow able to prove that the disease died with the host. The world thought that if the virus was able to be contained, then no more people would die and everything would try to go back to normal -to balance itself out. But it didn't. There are too many people in the world, and by November 2018, there was believed to be only 1-2 million people left in the world. There was no way to be sure, but by this point in time, it is safe to say that there is probably less than 25 000 people left on planet earth. Jaemin lost his parents, and eventually all his friends. Some of his and Jeno's friends disappeared with their families. Jeno and Jaemin only had each other. In the sad state of their world, Jaemin has always been the sun for Jeno, bringing in the light, warmth, and happiness for the lonely times.

"Hello? Mr. Gloom? Are you there?" Jaemin swiftly waved his hand in front of a zoned-out Jeno.

"Oh!" Jeno shook his head, coming back to reality. "Geez sorry, I just got thinking."

"You got remembering. Don't do that! You become glum when you do that." 

"You know that I can't help it."

"You can try. Anyways, what should we do today? The weather's nice so should we go out? look for some stuff?"

"Nah, I looked around today. There seems to be a lot of stuff here in the house that we can use. These people are loaded" Jeno leans against the brown kitchen counter.

"So what, doomsday preppers?" Jaemin chuckles.

"Honestly wouldn't be surprised." A smile tugs at the corner or Jeno's lips.

A couple hours later, the boys are eating spaghetti. Jeno chopped up wood and got a fire started outside, while Jaemin prepared the canned sauce and spaghetti noodles inside. This is how they usually are. Jeno does all the hard labour work, while Jaemin does all the "housekeeping" work -wherever they may be. Jeno doesn't mind; he's physically stronger than Jaemin by quite a lot and Jaemin naturally takes on a nurturing and caring role. Jaemin loves to cook, give hugs, and occasionally give Jeno a massage while telling some kind of story after Jeno's hard work. Jeno would have been embarrassed before, but now there is no one left to judge them and he has matured quite a lot within the past year of just being alone together. Jeno is standing outside admiring the beautiful partly-cloudy sky and 23 degree Celsius weather, when Jaemin walks outside with their food ready to be cooked, on lovely white plates.

"Thank God, I am starving!" Jeno whines while closing his eyes.

The two boys prepare their food and cook it. They chat for a while until Jaemin decides to clean up their plates inside and Jeno decides more fire wood is needed. Jeno was amazed by the supply of wood kept inside a small shed beside the character home, along with an axe that surprisingly wasn't dull yet. He wondered what kind of people must have lived here before. This was their hometown, after all. Jeno returns to the fire and begins to chop more wood. Unsure of the sound, Jaemin looks up from the counter and through the window only to see Jeno chopping wood. At this point, Jeno removed his shirt due working up a sweat. Jaemin hates himself, but can't stop staring. He hopes that the blinds will hide his ogling eyes, watching Jeno flex his arms while chopping, and watching how his face contorts angrily at the wood -the expression Jaemin all but loves too much. Jaemin had never felt any kind of feelings for Jeno before, but when he lost everyone he turned to Jeno who had vowed to stay by his side and protect him from any kind of harm. He supposed that Jeno's handsome features and amazing body didn't help his newfound attraction for his best friend. He hoped that it was only temporary, but the attraction never went away. Feeling watched, Jeno looked up to the house and saw Jaemin looking through the window. He smiled the gentle smile he always gives, and returned to the wood. Jaemin's cheeks became flushed, and he decided that he would take a book from the bookshelf with him, so that he could hide and not have to talk with Jeno. While putting a few things he didn't need away, he discovered a hidden case of beer in one of the darkly stained wooden cabinets. He decided to bring them with him, but would hide it from Jeno so he could surprise him. 

Jeno had just sat down on the dusty lawn chair when a pair of hands landed onto his shoulders, Jaemin having then whipped around to face the other.

"Somehow I always manage to scare you." Jaemin preens, feeling successful.

"You just can't be too careful nowadays." Jeno says dryly. "Hey, what's that in you arm?"

Jaemin whipped the book out of his arm as he sat down and chimed "A book I found! It's all about a girl who meets a guy during a zombie apocalypse and they fall in love and learn to live a domesticated life while the dead walk amongst them."

"Wow, kinda sounds like us except for the zombies and in-love part." Jeno winks at Jaemin. "I meant the other thing though,"

Jaemin realizes that Jeno saw the case of beer, reveals it to him, and reply’s "I found it inside. Theres plenty of booze inside! Fucking wonderland in there."

"Alrighty, well then I'm gonna take a nap. I'll have some later." Jeno slumps in his chair, reclining it farther back. Jaemin takes off his jacket and drapes it over Jeno's naked torso.

Jaemin watches Jeno fall asleep across from him, the flames of the fire rising above them. The evening was beautiful; there was no wind, the temperature cooled off slightly to around 19 degrees Celsius, and Jaemin suddenly found himself thinking about the book. Jaemin loves books. Books, gardening, and art are all things he has learned to appreciate. Growing up, he was so different from Jeno but he found that their differences complimented each other well. He leaned over to pick the 250 paged book off the grass titled 'So Long Forgotten'. Jaemin propped his feet up onto the cement bricks shielding the fire, and settled into his seat to start reading. It wasn't until Jaemin had to strain his eyes in the dark that he realized a couple of hours had passed. He put the almost-finished book back on the grass, got up and stretched, and walked over to Jeno to check his watch and wake him up. 

Jaemin lightly shook Jeno's arm and spoke softly "Jeno, wake up. I let you sleep for too long."

Being a light sleeper, Jeno woke up right away and looked at Jaemin sleepily. "Wow, I think I was deep sleeping. Feels good,"

"I bet," Jaemin chuckled "do you want that beer now? I kinda do." 

"Actually yeah, I'd love one."

The two boys each cracked open a beer and began drinking. Before they knew it, they had drank a couple. Just enough so that honesty-hour came up for them. Jeno just finishes his fit of laughter when he turns to Jaemin and says 

"Nana, when was the last time you got laid? like, before everything happened? You always had so many girls, man this must be so hard for you," Jeno slurs the last part of his sentence.

Jaemin was slightly shocked by Jeno's blunt question. Sure, Jeno was pretty much drunk, but he just blames the fact that Jeno's had more to drink than Jaemin, and his thinking is more clear compared to the latters. Jaemin hesitantly responds with 

"The weekend before our grad actually. Remember that girl, Leah or something? Yeah she was cool. I thought we might have had something going for us, but we both didn't feel the vibe after." 

"Oh yeah, she was hot." Jeno giggled, looking at Jaemin with a dazed look and eyes creased into crescent moons. "Yeah I was actually with some guy the night the news first broke. One night stand-type thing." 

Jaemin didn't want to feel jealous, but he did. It never used to bother him before, Jeno and all his sexual encounters, but since his growing crush for his best friend and inevitable closeness with him, he can't help it. Jaemin began to wonder if he should come out to Jeno. Jeno came out to him when they were young, but Jaemin always kept in the closet as he felt a sense of power of being desired by so many girls. Jaemin thought he would be less desired and liked for coming out; he never knew that no one would judge him or love him any less. After sitting quiet for around two-three minutes, Jaemin cleared his throat and began to speak up while looking at Jeno across from him 

"Jeno? I have something to tell you." 

"Mm?" Jeno looked up curiously at Jaemin, not sensing the anxiety coming from the latter. 

Jaemin shot his head down, eyes looking at the dirt around the fire pit and began to say "I'm not gonna dance around the topic but I'm gay." 

Jeno's eyes cleared and for a brief second, he felt sober. Jaemin, gay? Absolutely not, Jeno thinks. Jeno's not against it at all, as he is bisexual, but he never once thought Jaemin was gay. Jaemin got all the girls that Jeno was interested in, and could get into anyone's pants. Bi? possibly. Jaemin had some little bits of him that Jeno thought were a little gay in particular, but never wanted to press the personal topic with Jaemin. Now that Jeno knew Jaemin was gay, he wanted to be there to support him even more and make him feel comfortable and open. Jeno now also had more questions about Jaemin and his secrets, possibly even what he likes in the bedroom. Jeno wonders if Jaemin has any gay sexual experiences to begin with. How was he even supposed to bring this up? Fuck it, he's drunk and can say what he wants. Before anything though, Jeno wants to have fun with Jaemin and tease him a bit. 

"I'm happy for you!" Jeno coos. "Can I ask a couple of questions though? Guy to guy." 

With a shy smile and feeling surprised at Jeno's quick and positive response, Jaemin says "Thanks, and yeah sure." 

Jeno drunkenly smirks and starts with the question "Do you have any experience with guys? As in, sexually?" 

With redness rising on his ears and a light blush dusting his cheeks, Jaemin embarrassingly says a little too quickly "Uh yeah! Of course I do, I'm not a virgin to doing it with guys." Jeno laughs at Jaemin's response and can't stop the questions coming to his drunk mind and leaving his mouth. 

"How many times have you slept with a guy?" Jeno asks bluntly. 

"A few." replies Jaemin. 

"When was the first time you slept with a guy?" 

"When I was sixteen in high school." 

"When did you realize you liked guys?" 

"After watching a tv show for quite a long time and I thought the guy was hot." 

"Top or bottom?" 

Jaemin is stunned by this question. Yes, Jeno is drunk, but surely he wouldn't ask such a blunt question and expect an answer. Jaemin's cheeks are even redder now and Jaemin fumbles with his words as he tries to think on how to answer it. 

"I'm a top." Jeno stares at him, but Jaemin looks away as he feels embarrassed, almost violated or too exposed. Jaemin is not a top in any way, shape, or form. Jaemin looks shyly again at Jeno and practically whispers 

"I prefer to take the less dominant position and like to bottom I guess?" Jaemin could die right there on the spot. 

Jeno is drunk, and he knows that, but he can't help but be fascinated by his best friend, and feel a sense of longing for him -and not in a friendly way. Jeno wants to solve this problem and finish the conversation so he can go to sleep and put a pause on the topic so he may pick it up when he's sober. When drunk Jeno gets this idea, his mouth is faster than his brain and he blurts 

"Jaemin I'm drunk and lonely and want to show you my love and appreciation and support for you so come here and give me a kiss." 

As shocking as it may sound, this isn't entirely weird for the two of them. Jaemin would blow kisses to Jeno all the time in a sassy way or would kiss his own hand to rub on Jeno's head or back. Of course, this is different. Jeno's drunk and Jaemin just came out to him as gay. This is a game changer. He doesn't want to, but Jaemin slowly sits up and gets out of chair, walks around the fire pit and stares at Jeno. Jeno looks up at him with wide eyes with an expression he can't read. Jaemin waits for a second, unsure of what to do, when then he bends over to lightly kiss Jeno on the cheek. Jaemin expects a "Thanks man" or "You're the best", but instead receives a unreadable glance and Jeno just says "No." Suddenly, Jeno has a tight grip on Jaemin's wrist so he won't run away, and is pulled onto Jeno's lap. Jaemin has wide eyes as he stares, almost glares, at Jeno. Jaemin was half on Jeno's right leg when Jeno pulls the shirt on Jaemin's back and wraps his hand around his waist to move Jaemin onto his lap fully. Jaemin's legs hang over Jeno's body and chair, and Jaemin is facing Jeno fully and is in close proximity to Jeno. Jaemin wants to squirm but knows that Jeno won't make Jaemin feel uncomfortable and is probably just being silly in his drunken state. Jaemin hesitantly looks at Jeno and quirks his eyebrows. Jeno stares into Jaemin and quickly glances at Jaemin's lips and back to his eyes when he says 

"I want you to kiss me. I don't want you to do anything else, just kiss me. I wanna know how my gay best friend kisses guys." 

Jaemin cannot believe what his best friend and crush is saying. How could he have gotten so drunk? The friend to Jeno in him is begging him to not do it and to laugh it off as a joke, but his other side is jumping at the chance for something to happen. Jaemin is thinking for too long when suddenly he is being gripped harder on the waist to bring him back to reality. Jeno eyes him and says "Well?", and Jaemin quickly leans in and lightly kisses Jeno, barely brushing his lips. Jeno looks at Jaemin with a quirked eyebrow when Jaemin pulls away and motions with his fingers for him to try again. Jaemin exhales his breath and leans in again to kiss Jeno, a little bit deeper, but quickly pulls away. Jaemin is about to sit up, thinking Jeno must be pleased, when suddenly Jeno is crashing his lips against Jaemin's. Jaemin doesn't have time to think and doesn't want to think as he kisses back feverishly and almost desperately. Jeno is surprised, but is enjoying himself. He is getting more than what he asked for. Jeno decides to kiss back harder and easily takes over dominating the kiss as Jaemin easily complies. Jeno wanted a kiss, not to start making out. Will he complain? Not at all. He is going to do as much as he can, as much as Jaemin will let him. Jeno tightens his grip on Jaemin's waist and Jaemin moves his hands to Jeno's shoulders for balance. Jeno sucks Jaemin's bottom lip, and eventually moves his tongue to explore Jaemin's mouth. Jaemin is fighting back all his moans and feelings at Jeno's actions. That doesn't last long as Jeno shifts in his chair, unintentionally grinding against Jaemin, and Jaemin moans at the friction. Suddenly aware of what he just did, Jaemin sits up, stares at Jeno for a second, apologizes, and runs off into the house. He cannot believe he let himself make out with a drunk and shirtless Jeno. 

Jeno is more than pleased at what happens and feels even more drunk than before. He decides to call it a night when he takes his left over beer, pours it over the fire, and grabs Jaemin's jacket to go inside. He'll have to finish off his "problem" himself. Jeno stumbles into the house and up the stairs where he crashes onto the bed in the room closest. His "problem" can wait as he suddenly felt exhaustion come over him and could barely keep awake. Jeno fell asleep quickly and didn't realize he came crashing into Jaemin's room with Jaemin already lying on the bed. Jaemin doesn't want to leave, and decides to just sleep in the same bed with as much distance between them as possible. Jaemin falls asleep with regret and worry in his heart. The next day will be a joy to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I didn't proof this and wrote it at 5am whoops. Sorry for the super short chapter!

Beams of sunlight came crashing through the dusty blinds and managed to hit Jaemin at the right angle for him to slowly wake up. Jaemin had gotten used to waking up in an unfamiliar place and it no-longer made him feel unsettled every morning. What time is it? Jaemin doesn't know. He has a headache and wants to stretch when he feels a weight overtop of him. Confused, Jaemin lifts his head slightly and looks down his body to see an arm draped over him. Looking to his left, he sees a soft Jeno sleeping next to his body. If Jaemin had been sleeping on his side, he would have been spooned by Jeno. Memories from the night come flooding back to Jaemin's mind and he is full of confusion. Jaemin now knows he's not confused about his own personal feelings for Jeno, but wonders what was going through Jeno's mind. Of course, Jeno was drunk, but Jeno had never been like that before. Jaemin was just beginning to think when suddenly Jeno shifted and Jaemin felt something. Jaemin's eyes are suddenly wide open and he is wide awake when he starts to think 'What the fuck? Is Jeno har-' 

Jeno was not just shifting in his sleep, but was grinding slowly against Jaemin. Jaemin, horrified, hesitantly peaked over at Jeno to see him sleeping, but noticed the sweat forming on Jeno's brow and Jeno's face contorted into a frown. Jaemin felt trapped as Jeno's weight was pushing into him and he didn't want to wake the other, though Jeno was grinding against the side of Jaemin's body. Jaemin hated that he loved it, but felt wrong since Jeno was sleeping. His mind was racing with slightly provocative thoughts and questions when he heard Jeno's faint voice whisper "Jaemin" and felt Jeno's body try to shift closer. 'This cannot be happening.' Jaemin thinks and decides in a hurry, to get out of bed. When Jaemin attempts to sit up and leave the cozy bed, the other side of the bed shifts and Jaemin turns to see Jeno is sitting up and looking directly at Jaemin. Jaemin can't help but notice Jeno is shirtless, but still in his jeans from the night before. Jaemin also notices Jeno's hard-on. Jeno is trying to make eye contact with Jaemin, but the latter doesn't dare look at Jeno. Jeno finally breaks the silence and says softly 

"I- um, I'm gonna go take care of this." and with this, he is off the bed and walking out the room and down the hall, towards the bathroom. There won't be much privacy, so Jaemin decides to hide-out outside. When Jaemin reaches the rickety old porch in the backyard, he walks over to the window-less veranda and leans over the railing. The yard is truly beautiful, the evergreen trees reaching out endlessly, except for the around the edges of the creek. Their town had always been a beautiful place to live and the air always felt fresh. Jaemin is too lost in his thoughts to notice that Jeno had walked onto the porch. Jeno clears his throat and Jaemin jumps lightly, startled at the sudden sound cutting through the calming silence of nature. Jaemin whips around and notices that Jeno is now fully clothed and no longer wearing his jeans from the day before, but a pair of his Nike joggers that he had packed with him. 'Great,' thinks Jaemin, like sweats made his thoughts any less dirty. Jaemin is about to speak up when Jeno cuts him to it.

"Look, I know you're probably feeling awkward about last night and I get it. I'm also sorry about getting hard earlier this morning," Jeno lifts his arm up scratch the back of his neck and scrunches his face. "I don't remember a whole lot from last night or what the hell we even talked about, but I'm not sorry about making out with you. I don't regret finding out how you taste and testing the waters with you." 

Jaemin is totally stunned by this sudden confession from Jeno. Jaemin expected Jeno to either forget about the incident, or totally ignore it and act as if nothing ever happened between them. Why did Jeno say all of this? Jaemin clears his throat and finally looks at Jeno and says 

"Jeno, I don't want there to be anything awkward between us. You're my best friend, and I love you, but I have a lot on my mind right now with this situation. Of course, I'm not mad or anything, I just don't even know what to sa-"

"Don't say anything. You're also my best friend, and since I'm already being honest, I'm gonna say that I've had a little crush on you for a while. We only have each other, and I'm a guy with needs and you have needs too. I get horny, and to be honest, I can't think of any of the people I've slept with before, so you're my next option." Jeno shrugged and moved forward to stand next to where Jaemin was, by the railing. He speaks up and says "I didn't think I was ever gonna act on it, but I was drunk last night and saw my opportunity." 

Jaemin doesn't think and blurts out "So what are you getting at here?"

"Jaemin, I'm into you, and judging by the way you reacted last night, I think you're into me a little but too. So it's either I jerk off to the though of you, or we can actually make this a thing." 

"Are you asking to be in a relationship?" asks Jaemin with wide eyes staring directly back at Jeno who isn't looking at him, but at the open creek.

Jeno starts to speak and Jaemin listens closely "I don't think we need to establish anything, but can just be ourselves. I mean, there's no one else around to put a label on us anyways? We can fuck each other whenever we want, and play a friendly-bro game of Kaiser at other times. Why the hell not?" Jeno brought his arm up to run his hand through his light brunette hair. 

Jaemin thinks about the proposition and hates that he likes it. He thanks the gods that he doesn't have to act on his feelings himself and that Jeno beat it to him. Jaemin says sighs, and says quietly "okay." and moves closer to Jeno to rest his head on the latters shoulder. Jaemin can feel Jeno smile and Jaemin cracks a smile himself. 

What the hell did the two get themselves into?


End file.
